My High School Life
by Brooklyn Kishatu
Summary: Auryon Mylura used to be the school popular, but was kicked down the social ladder because of one thing and it was intentional. Now, she's the loser of the school until a certain someone waltzes in to her life, changing a number of things.
1. Introducing the characters

**So hi everyone! This is sort of a spin-off of shadowofthemoonxx's My High School Life. Percy Jackson fans, check it out! Just so you know, this really doesn't have much beyblade and some characters are going to be a bit OC.**

**This isn't a real chapter, this is just a prologue, well, character introducing. I don't own anything, not even the plot, except my OC, Auryon Mylura. I might add some new OCs. Actually, I do need more OCs. Fill out an OC form in the review section like this:**

**Name: First and Last. Right now, I only need girls.**

**OC Spot: Indicate which spot you would like.**

**Personality: ex. Strong, loyal, excels at Kung Fu, whatever.**

**Physical traits: ex. Blue eyes, green hair, pink eyes.**

**Crush: Taken ones are - Gingka, Chou Xin, and King. The crush would be included with the OC spot.**

**Summary: She was the popular girl of the school. Now, she's the loser because of one thing and it was intentional. She's having a miserable life. Because of one girl. The one that she thought she could trust. The one who wanted to get rid of her. Her ex best friend. Madoka. She's been alone for 2 years, until a certain someone comes in to her life, changing a number of things.**

**Main and supporting characters:**

Auryon Mylura – She's the daughter of a famous super model and actor. They're almost never home, meaning that Auryon usually has the house to herself. A mansion to herself. She used to be the queen of the school, bossing others around. She had a boyfriend, Chou Xin. Auryon has dirty brown hair with blonde highlights and light green eyes (Out in the sun) and venomous green eyes (In the shade).

King Derulo– He's the new guy and OC spot # 2's cousin. His mom is dead and rarely sees his dad. King has shaggy navy brown hair that is sometimes stuck up and dyed white with a pair of matching, crystal blue eyes.

Madoka Amano – She used to be Auryon's side kick, best friend, or whatever you want to call it. She's Gingka's girlfriend and both of her parents are lawyers, indicating that they are rich. Madoka has short, brown cropped hair and turquoise eyes.

Open OC spot #1 – You get to be Madoka's sidekick and your boyfriend is TSUBASA! He's nicer than the others ;)

Gingka Hagane – He's Madoka's boyfriend and doesn't know he's being used. He's the most popular guy next to Kyoya and is captain of the football team (quarterback). Gingka has fiery orange hair and light hazel eyes.

Open OC spot #2 – You are King's cousin and Auryon's closest friend! Your boyfriend is Nile!

Open OC spot #3 – You are Gingka's twin sister and your boyfriend is Ryuga!

Ryuga Kishatu – OC spot #3's boyfriend and is tough on the outside and…actually he's tough on every side.

Open OC spot #4 – You are Kyoya's girlfriend and both of you have been for 2 years.

Kyoya Tategami – He's the most popular guy at school and all the girls swoon over him. He's OC spot #4's boyfriend and has stayed loyal to her for 2 years. Kyoya has forest green gravity defying spikey hair (lol) with the classic…sky blue eyes.

Nile Chenle (Pronounced CHEAN) – He's also a popular and is part of the football team. He's a player, but as soon as OC spot #2 arrives, she's the only girl he wants. Nile has brown hair with an orange tuft and extensions. He also has orange face paint (he's Egyptian) to match his dim green eyes.

Tsubasa Otori – He's another popular (and part of the archery team). His girlfriend is OC spot # 1 but thinks badly of himself when they gang up on Auryon, so he generally stays out of it. Tsubasa has long silvery hair and hazel eyes.

**Stay tuned, there'll be more soon!**


	2. Prologue

**We're back with another chapter! I would like to thank GoldenAngel999 for being the first reviewer! And following is Kingdom's Oathkeeper, Soul-madness, RedPhoenix10123780, and DazzlerAngel! The chosen OC'S are:**

**OC spot #3 – Sayuri (Saya) Hagane; contributed from DazzlerAngel**

**OC spot #4 – Blaze Markaru; contributed from RedPhoenix10123780**

**OC spot #1 – Alina Meyer Komarov; contributed from GoldenAngel999**

**There's only one more open OC spot, and that's the girl who is King's cousin, Auryon's bestie, and Kyoya's girlfriend! ;P**

**All my chapters are written in Piper's point of view, except one in OC spot #2's point of view, and one in King's.**

**I don't own anything!**

Prologue

It was a dance that was more like a disco where it all happened. It wasn't very formal, so we got to wear whatever. That included short skirts, midriffs and whatever.

I'm Auryon Mylura and I'm 15. I have a boyfriend, Chou Xin, and my closest friends are Madoka Amano, Gingka Hagane, Blaze Markaru, Alina Komarov, Saya Hagane, Ryuga, Tsubasa Otori, Nile, and Kyoya Tategami.

At school, I may seem like a heartless bitch, but in the inside, I really do care about people. Every time I fling a boy and just dump him, I feel guilty. Right now, the guy Is Chou Xin. Tall, muscular, killer body, indigo eyes and brown hair, he's one of the people I actually cared about. That's because we were friends since we were in diapers. I wasn't in love with him in any way, but I did love him. Except I only as a friend.

Everyone seems to think I have everything. A boyfriend, a best friend, school popular, being the queen of the school, having rich parents, having a large group a friends, and having a lot of people who respect me. This isn't the case though. Sometimes, I want to be different and not be who I am now, but who I really am. However, I just love my popularity too much. I know it's selfish, but I just can't help it.

I walked in to the gym holding Chou Xin's hand. I have to say, he looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model, with his low slung jeans and white shirt. He and I have been together for 3 months now and I plan to keep my role as popular girl and break up with him today.

The first 2 people that I saw were Madoka and Gingka. My best friend and one of my friends. Gingka was dressed casually and Madoka had a tight pale pink dress that hugged her curves and ended just below her butt and matching heels.

I had a fiery red spaghetti top on and a short skirt that stopped around my mid-thigh and a pair of black flats.

I looked around the gym the gym and found people grinding with each other, dancing, making out, eating, and singing. The rest of my friends were here and dancing wildly to the music.

_In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer (yeah)_

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

As the music continued, I found myself swaying to the beat. Some dancers had gathered in the middle of the gym and were making up dance moves.

Then, approximately half an hour before the dance was over, I decided to go break up with Chou Xin. Alone.

"Hey Chou Xin, can I talk to you in private?" I asked him when I found my date.

"Yeah, sure," he replied smiling at me.

"Come, follow me,"

Somehow, I managed to get through the mass of overexcited people. But I couldn't find Chou Xin. I frowned and tried looking for him, but with no avail.

I felt a male's hand grab one of mine and the other covering my mouth. He dragged me in to the hall way and shoved me roughly in to a class room. There was still music in the back ground, so the gym couldn't been far away. I tried to kick and punch, but it didn't affect him as he threw me on to the table. The lights weren't on but I could see a very distinct silhouette of chairs, tables and a human. I could see him climb on top of me, and then I saw his face.

"G—Gingka?" I stammered.

"Yes, why it is me Auryon. You know you look smoking. Even more than Madoka. I wouldn't mind having a bit of this," he drawled in a creepy seductive voice and sneered evilly.

Before I could figure out what was happening, his lips smashed on to mine, probably breaking all my teeth in the process. I tried pushing him off, but he was too heavy and strong. I tried pulling back and keeping my lips closed tightly, but he just forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue in. It was disgusting.

Many thoughts ran through my head_, "I thought he was my friends. Why is he doing this to me? What about Madoka? What's going on? Oh, shit, I'm going to get raped,"_

I had my hands on my chest, trying to get him off, but his hands were sliding up my skirt. Next thing I know, the lights are flicked open and someone has caught us in this compromising position.

"What is going on here?" I heard a strident voice. _Damn! It's Madoka! _She had her eyes narrowed viciously and she was glaring at me accusingly. Gingka got up, and so did I.

"She forced herself on me baby, I did nothing wrong," Gingka said in an innocent voice.

Hearing this, Madoka set off in a string of colorful vocabulary that I didn't even know existed, "YOU BACK-STABBING, LYING BITCH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

I tried to explain, but she cut me off every time. She was even louder than the music and all the students heard her. All eyes were at the scene.

Madoka clapped her hands angrily and got up on to a table, "Everyone, attention please! Auryon Mylura, my best friend or should I say I _was _my best friend, forced herself on to _my _boyfriend! Now that's not right, is it everyone?"

Everyone started shaking their head, jeering at me, and shooting me looks of disgust.

I found Chou Xin in the crowd and his eyes met mine. They were watery, and gleamed with a burning fire of pain and hatred. He obviously didn't think I would cheat on him. Neither did I, even though I only loved him as a friend.

They started shouting rude things at me and I ran out.

The next day, when I entered the school, I was alone. I had no friends to back me up, I didn't look as tough, and I wasn't the queen bee. People sneered at me and as I passed Madoka's locker, I caught her and my ex-friends smirking at me. I knew it. She had planned this. She wanted to be queen bee, and now, she was.

"Hey Auryon," Madoka spoke in a sickly sweet tone, "I heard Chou Xin moved away, guess we'll never see his pretty face anymore,"

I couldn't care less about him at the moment. As my friends howled with laughter, I rolled my eyes and walked away. My locker had graffiti all over it.

This is what I get. I was the victim this time. I was being humiliated, not the other way around and I knew it was going to be like that for a very long time. Now, I knew what it was like for the others.

And I was never going back.

**How'd you guys like it? That's just the prologue, the others will be much longer. The song in this chapter is "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo, that's where I got King's last name.**

**Remember, last OC spot left for grabs is #2! Read and review!**


	3. The New Guy

**I am BACK with a new chapter, thank you to the following for reviewing:**

**GoldenAngel999: I know *sniff* but it'll get better**

**RedPhoenix10123780**

**DazzlerAngel**

**Sunshine2013**

**Kingdome's Oathkeeper**

**I don't own anything!**

Two years later

You know how everyone says that they wake up looking forward to another day of school. Yeah, that's everyone but me.

You see, ever since that incident 2 years ago, I'm still being bullied and I don't have any friends. It's an embarrassment to go to school since all the populars just come up to me and rub it in my face.

Even used-to-be losers mocked me. It's mainly Madoka, Alina, Gingka, Nile, and Saya who are rude and obnoxious. The other populars are only a bit nicer than them.

Now, do you think this is something I should be looking forward to? I think not. This is my life every day.

My parents are never home, meaning I usually have the house to myself. It's big and I always have the feeling that I'm being followed. I unwillingly got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and pulled on some clothes. Today, I decided on a grey hoodie, black leggings, and my black Converse. Yeah, I tend to get moody.

I grabbed an apple down in the kitchen, and finished it in record's time because I had woken up late AGAIN and arrived at school with only 5 minutes remaining. Remembering I had Algebra 2 first, I rushed to my locker and grabbed all my supplies, then streaked down to the math class.

Just as I slumped down in to my chair, the bell rang, and our teacher walked in with a new guy who looked around Jason's height. He looked cute and had navy blue shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes.

He wore a red coat that was zipped up to a rather low section on his chest, but not low enough to look embarrassing and a brown belt with a golden buckle sitting around his waist as well as down to the knees black biker shorts with white trim. In his feet he wore Grecian sandals that made me assume he had, well, Greek roots. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and the most dazzling was a blue orb pendant the settled snuggly around his neck. It was cool in a Greek and wacky sort of way that went well with his features, but probably would look weird on others.

The whole class had gone silent, checking him out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madoka and a couple of other girls checking him out. The ice princess even unbuttoned the next 2 buttons on her shirt. I don't even know if it's a shirt anymore. She'll never change, will she? She has a boyfriend for God's sake.

"Class, we have a new student. I'll let him introduce himself," Mr. Anderson (Our teacher. Duh) announced.

The boy cast his gaze around the room and smiled, "My name is King Derulo. I'm 17,"

"Thank you King," The teacher said warmly and turned to face us, "I hope you all make him feel welcome. Sit down in one of the empty seats,"

There were only 2 empty seats in the class. One next to me, and another next to Madoka. I already knew he would sit next to Madoka. I mean, nobody sits next to me. But this time, I was wrong.

King walked right up to the seat next to me and plopped his stuff down. I looked at him is shock and an irrepressible smugness that was rising up in my chest. A lot of other people did too, but he ignored this. Madoka was shooting daggers and so was Alina, obviously not liking the fact that he didn't sit next to them.

"Hi. What's your name?" King asked politely out of the corner of his mouth and keeping his eyes glued on the board. The lesson had begun. Algebra on negative and fractional exponents.

"Auryon. Auryon Mylura," I replied, doing the same, but I saw King grin.

"Mylura? As in Brady Mylura?" He asked curiously. I nodded.

"Cool! His movies are the best!"

"Thanks,"

We stopped the conversation to concentrate on out work. Most people hated Algebra, but not me. This is actually one of my favorites. I worked through the homework quickly and finished with 13 minutes remaining and handed it in.

Then, I grabbed my iPod and stuffed my ear buds in to my ears (where else?), and started listening to "Bleeding out" by Imagine Dragons. You may be thinking that I'll get in to trouble, but Mr. Anderson is one of those laid-back teachers that let you do anything after you're done if it doesn't cause a distraction

I folded my arms and leaned back, drifting in to my own world. I was jerked back in to reality as the bell rang, so I reluctantly packed everything up and headed for music.

-Time Lapse-

It was lunch and everyone made a beeline to the cafeteria. The populars gave me nasty looks and made some sort of joke that sent the others cracking up. I noticed King following behind me. It was funny how we had the exact same schedule and he almost always sat next to me. And now he was following me.

My first thought was that he was stalking me. When I neared my locker, there was no one in the halls but me and King.

"Um…can I help you?" I asked him.

"Huh?" King's eyes sharpened back in to focus. I realized he was staring at the lockers, "Oh. No, I'm just looking for my locker. 395,"

"Right next to mine,"

He opened his locker and dumped all his books in while I did the same.

Then, I walked off to the place where I usually had lunch. Here's a hint, it isn't the cafeteria. I don't like eating there because of all the glares and comments I get. And I like my own peace. I sit outside where I draw, eat, listen to music, and finish my homework. It isn't crowded and it always has fresh air.

"Hey Auryon!" I heard King call, "Where are you going? The cafeteria's the other way!"

"Oh. I don't eat there. No fresh air,"

I haven't been very social the last few years, so I preferred to not to socialize.

I reached my spot and sat down, pulled out a book, and started to eat. The book I was reading now was "Divergent". Two more periods before we go home! Yay! And at least it was PE. I'm the most athletic girl in the school and I can take down most of the guys as well.

I went in to the changing room and changed in to my PE uniform. It looked okay – blue shorts and a white tee. The other girls take forever to change so it was just the coach, me, and a few guys.

Once everyone got out, the coach started screaming, "Run until you collapse!"

He wasn't the nicest teacher and a bunch of groans from the guys resounded, as well as whines from the girls about how they would get all sweaty and disgusting. I rolled my eyes and started running.

The hour was only half done, and I had out run all the girls and a handful of guys. I dropped out after another 5 laps because I was going to DIE. Only three guys left. Kyoya, Gingka, and King, who dropped out a lap after me. I personally thought Gingka would last longer, but Kyoya did. He ran fifteen laps. _Fifteen. _How is that even possible?

After school, I was on my way home when I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I spun on the spot and saw King in his red convertible (classic).

"Hey Auryon! Wanna ride home?"

"Sure," The ride home was pretty pleasant, "Hey King. Why'd you sit next to me this morning?"

"You're the prettiest girl here. I don't see why nobody likes you,"

"Thanks. But what about Madoka? She's the prettiest," I replied, confused why someone would call me pretty. I've been unpopular for WAY too long.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust, "Too fake. So much make up. Too slutty. And way too much perfume. Remind me to bring a gas mask tomorrow,"

I laughed and sunk in to my thoughts.

_Why is he acting like this? Is it an act or not? Why is he talking to me? Most new kids aim for the populars and ignore me. He called me the prettiest in the school. Why? Was he flirting with me? He said Madoka was fake, annoying, and flirty. What kind of guy calls her that?_

I didn't know we had arrived at my house until King snapped his fingers in front of my face. His finger hit my eye and I recoiled, blinking hard.

"Oh good. You're alive," King joked.

"Of course I am," I scoffed, "I was just thinking,"

I got out and thanked him for the ride. Half way up the side walk, I froze. King didn't know my address. At least I never gave it to him.

I ran back and shouted, "WAIT. How do you know where I live? Do you stalk me or something?"

"No. I'm not a stalked. I live right next to you and saw you leave this morning," King said amused.

"Wha...but…huh…oh,"

"I'll give you a ride tomorrow. Later," And with that, he parked his car in the drive way of the house next door. How did I not notice him?

I entered my house and ran up to my bedroom, replaying what had happened today at school. With a pang, I realized King was the only person apart from my parents who actually talked nicely to me these 2 years.

**So who like it? Sorry to all those who thought their OC would be a good guy, all of them do later, it just takes time. ;P PEACE!**


	4. Sleep Deprived

**Hi every one! I'm so happy! Wanna know why?**

**I just have a new favorite teacher! He's AWESOME and a big Packer fan. How about you guys?**

**So I'd just like to say thanks to all the great reviewers, even if you're a guest! Special thanks to:**

**DazzlerAngel: YAY!**

**RedPhoenix10123780: Thanks, I thought you guys would be upset if I made them bad. Well, Blaze is gonna be Auryon's 4****th**** friends and 2****nd**** friend from the populars.**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**GoldenAngel: MINE TOO!**

**Sunshine2013: Yeah she was.**

**Anon: Sorry, already got all the characters :(**

**Just to clear things up since introducing the characters was kind of fuzzy, Kyoya is Blaze's boyfriend and Nile is Yuna's. SORRY! If anyone wants me to change something, just ask.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The sound of my alarm woke me up. That didn't sound like my alarm. Oh crap. It was the school bell. Oh well, our Geography didn't have the best eyesight, so she wouldn't know if anyone was asleep or not.

I was the only left, so I yawned as I got up and staggered off to Chemistry. Hopefully it was fourth period like I thought it was. I walked in to the lab and in to my usual spot. I was so sleep deprived, that I barely noticed King walk in and say "Good morning". Didn't he already say that? Eh, whatever, can't remember.

When I get sleep deprived, I don't do very well. I get moody, grumpy, and, well, tired. Sometimes, I can even start hallucinating.

"Hey," I reply, not in the mood for a conversation. King notices this and doesn't bother to talk to me, which I appreciate very much. Last night was one of my sleepless nights, you know, where you toss and turn. Then, when you're just about to fall asleep, you wake up again.

Our chemistry teacher was Mrs. Hudson. She's ancient and wears a long hideous dress with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Her facial features are sharp, and she looks like a hawk. Mrs. Hudson speaks in a hoarse voice that hurts my ears and it's robotic. She can get very scary.

Today, Mrs. Hudson was rambling on about something that was to do with einsteinium. Or neptunium. Whatever.

I rested my head on my palm, not bothering to listen about this confusing information that sounded like gibberish.

Something slammed on my table with a loud crash and I jerked my head up.

"ARGHH! What the f—" I screamed, but just before I was going to swear, I corrected myself, "Fudge," giving the teacher an innocent look.

Whoa, wait. Teacher?

Mrs. Hudson's fist was on the table. Did she just do that? Surely her hand would've shattered. The class was laughing at me. Me? Oh my god, I was asleep. Crap.

I looked beside me and found King laughing hysterically. I glared at King and some other people to get them to shut up. A few students squirmed under my death stare and stopped laughing completely while others didn't. I swear, I couldn't see the faintest trace of a smile on Mrs. Hudson's lips. She never smiles.

"What happened to you? With those clothes you have on and what's on your face, you look like a Dumpster Queen," Madoka remarked, making the rest of the class but King and Mrs. Hudson laugh harder and making me furious.

Just as I asked what was on face, my nose started to itch. I looked to the side where a mirror was hanging (we did reflections in freshman class, and Mrs. Hudson taught that too) and saw a red dot on my nose. I looked like Rudolph.

"Who did this," I seethed, red from embarrassment, anger, and irritation. Anger because if that stuff stayed there for too long I would get an infection.

The whole class went silent. Madoka, Saya, and Kyoya had their trademark smirks on. The silence was broken by King's snickering. All eyes were on him.

"Did you do this?" I asked him in a quiet, calm voice. I probably looked pretty intimidating right now because his expression changed from amused to slight afraid. And also the fact that e squeaked out a yes. I huffed angrily and put my hand up.

"Yes, Ms. Mylura?" The teacher asked in her nasally voice.

"May I go wash this stuff off please?" I gestured towards my nose.

"Yes, but hurry up," she replied frowning.

I saluted her and hurried off to the bathroom where I grabbed a roll of toilet paper. Running it through the water, I furiously tried to get rid of the marker. It took 10 minutes. Ten freaking minutes.

My nose was still red from the rubbing, but not because of the marker.

"Miss Mylura, you'll be having detention for sleeping in my class," Mrs. Hudson instructed and turned to King, "You will also be having detention, Mr. Derulo, for drawing on her face,"

"Yes ma'am," We said in unison. During the rest of period, King kept on trying to talk to me, but I just ignored him.

_Bringg!_

The bell rang. It was lunch. Great, detention time. Note the sarcasm there. Detentions are the worst with Mrs. Hudson. She made you do ridiculous and disgusting things. Everyone filed out of the room except for me and King.

"Mr. Derulo and Miss Mylura, you two will be scraping all the gum off all the tables in this room. No talking," She instructed. King groaned, "Or shall we make that this room and the one next door?"

King's eyes widened at that, "No ma'am, one room's fine,"

Five minutes later, we were both under the tables scrubbing gum off with some tool I forgot the name of. It was vile. Who sticks their gum there?

After all the torture, we were dismissed. I decided to keep on ignoring King, but that was hard because he was the one giving me a ride home later and the only person who's ever been nice to me.

"Look, Auryon. I know you're mad at me, but I'm sorry," I kept looking ahead, "Okay. How about I make it up to you? I'll…take you on a date? Or cook you dinner?"

That was sweet of him, so I stopped giving him the silent treatment. I stopped abruptly only to have King crash in to me. After we recovered, I turned around to face him, "You're forgiven. Just one thing. Don't do that again. I'm allergic to that stuff,"

With that, King's eyes widened and he apologized again.

"It's okay, King. Anyways, I'm turning down the date, but about that dinner…" I raised my eyebrow to see if it was okay with him. I've cooking for myself for a while, and I had a feeling that I'd might like something different.

-Time Lapse-

"So, you got any dietary needs or anything?" King asked me after I came in to his kitchen.

"Uh, no bird. I've got a hunting falcon and I don't like the idea of eating anything that's related to it," I said, watching him take out ingredients from the fridge and cupboard.

"Okay. I'll be done in twenty. Go watch a show or something,"

I walked in to his living room and turned on the TV. Then I flopped on to the couch and flipped through the channels until I found what I wanted to watch. That meaning the Disney Channel. Right now, they were playing "Jessie"

King appeared in front of me and plopped a down a plate. Those twenty minutes went by fast.

"Here you go, Auryon. By the way, that's not chicken, its tofu. So you should be good," I thanked him and dug in to my dinner. It was the best tofu I've ever tasted. I just wanted more and more.

"Oh my god King! This tastes so good!"

"I know," King smirked, "Everyone says that because I'm awesome,"

I rolled my eyes at this and shoved him playfully, knocking him from the sofa. The tofu was gone in three minutes. It must've been a record or something.

"Wow. You're fast. Either you're really hungry or I'm just a great cook," King said smugly, already knowing which one it was.

"Your food is amazing, not you,"

When we finished, King helped me out on my Chemistry homework, because I couldn't understand a thing.

"You know, if you hadn't fallen asleep in class, you would be able to do some of this," King said.

"I was tired!" I protested indignantly, "And why do I need to know what Californium is?"

"Anyways, I've got to run. My cousin's moving in with me. She's coming in an hour, so you'll see her tomorrow.

"'Kay," I walked towards the door, "Thanks for the dinner. And the help,"

"No problem. Cya,"

So, this was what it was like to have a friends again. After two years of being a loner, I forgot. But now I did. And it was good. King's the only one outside of my family that cares about me. Heck, I don't even know if my parents care about me. Sure, they pay the house bills and give me a lot of money each month and visit occasionally, but do they care? At least I knew one thing for sure. King was my friend. My only friend.

**Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took too long, that was totally my fault!**

**Read and review!**


	5. Auryon vs Ice Princess

**Sorry for not updating. Guess whose sister hid the mouse? Mine. -_- Thank you:**

**Readers**

**DazzlerAngel**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper**

**GoldenAngel999**

"Class, I have some stuff to take care of at the office. Talk or whatever, just don't set anything on fire," Mr. Anderson then strode out of the room, the soles of his Bermuda Sandals scraping the floor.

Everyone started talking so I turned to King, except he wasn't there. He sat on the other side of a girl who had pencil straight navy and light purple eyes with a fair skin tone and looked familiar. She must've noticed me staring because she started talking to me.

"Hi. I'm Yuna Mclair. What's your name?" She introduced herself politely.

"Auryon Mylura," She seemed like a nice girl so I decided to ask her something and hopefully it would come out right, "Give me ten words to describe Madoka, she's the queen of the school, in your opinion,"

"She's got turquoise eyes and brown hair right?" I nodded, "Hm…let's see. Ten words to describe her. Bitch, snobby, rude, annoying, wanna-be, skank, stuck up, spoilt, brat, and obnoxious?" Yuna listed immediately, counting them off on her fingers. I smiled, knowing she would be a great friend. Hey! I have one, why not have another?

"I like you. Finally someone who doesn't respect or likes Madoka," I sighed dramatically and put my hand over my heart.

King coughed behind me, "I don't like her either," he commented before returning to his conversation with Nile Chenle.

"You guys aren't the only ones. I hate her, AND today's my first day," Yuna explained, "I'm not gonna be one of her brainless friends ("Blaze and Kyoya aren't ENTIRLY brainless," I pointed out, "They stood up for me once, but got punished by Madoka, so now, I guess you could call them brainless. I don't even know why I'm talking. Whatever,") so we should hang out some time,"

I suppressed my grin when the teacher came back in, but snuck Yuna a curt nod and lifted one side of my lips just a bit.

We did lessons on exponential graphing (didn't we already do that?) and copied down some noted. Very boring. When the bell rang, everyone blew out, meaning either they hate writing, or love lunch. I was walking out the door when someone stopped me.

"Hey, Auryon, can you show me where Locker 395?" Yuna asked me with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah sure. It's next King's and two next to mine," I replied. She followed me to my locker to find King already waiting.

"Hey cuz, hey Auryon," He greeted, nodding his head.

"She's your cousin?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Yeeaahhh," King drawled out, "I said that yesterday. And she's moving in,"

Then it clicked. He DID say that yesterday, "Oh, yeah, you did! I knew that!" I waited for Yuna before heading off to my tree. Well, it's not my tree, but technically, it is. Does that make sense? Sorry, it's my own logic and nobody gets my own logic.

"Hey! Cafeteria's other way! Where are you going?" Yuna called after me. Déjà vu much, King asked me that a few days ago.

"I don't eat there,"

"Why not?"

"Cuz, I don't," we went on like that before King stepped in.

"Ladies, stop arguing, or I'll explode. And we both shut up.

Just as I was turning around, Yuna closed her hand around my wrist and dragged me towards the Café. I tried prying her hands off, but she's got a vice grip. Facing the wrath of the ice princess wasn't worth eating in the cafeteria again.

She dragged me all the way and let go once I had settled myself in a small table in a corner. I frantically tried to cover my face, but too late. I could tell because Madoka was walking, no, strutting towards me with a milkshake in her hand, with her fellow friends, Blaze, Saya, and Alina. Kyoya, Gingka, Nile, Tsubasa, and Ryuga just stayed at the table.

With their heads raised proudly with an aura of dominance, Madoka and her sidekicks strutted all the way over. All eyes in the cafeteria were on us and I let out a little squeak.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. What are you doing here, Auryon?" She spat out my name like some disease, "Don't you usually sit outside or in the library? You can't just come here. This is _my _territory,"

I decided to stand up against her and not make a fool of myself so I stood up and she was now the same height as me. I'm 5' 8'' and Madoka was 5' 6'', but with those heels, we were about the same.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked in my special, honey sweet voice.

Her sea green eyes narrowed in to slits, "This," She raised her free hand to slap me, and I knew it would hurt because I let her hit me. But luckily, I had fast reflexes and my dear father had taught me some fighting moves, so I slapped her back, hard and fast. It echoed around the cafeteria. Madoka was about to hit me again, but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, which made her shriek. I let go.

"You bitch! Why'd you attack me? Don't you know who I am?" She fumed.

"Actually, I do know who you are. Isn't it…Massy Amos? No, that's not it. Mookie Annie? No, it's Michael Athner! Yep, is it not?" I said, intentionally messing up her name. King chuckled and Yuna was smirking, as well as some kids who were laughing. Madoka had her hands all balled up and her knuckles were white. Her nostrils flared and her right eye twitch. Whoa, I think I just saw smoke!

"You don't know who you're messing with slut!" I snorted. Yeah, I'm the slut. Says the girl who wears skirts that could double back as headbands. Look in a mirror, woman. Madoka's friends were sending me menacing glares. Yeh, like that'll scare me. I was enjoying this so much, I decided to have another go at her.

"Oh, look! I'm so scared! Somebody help me!" I cried dramatically, waving my arms. I could act. It's in my genes.

Madoka threw a punch at me, but I ducked and grabbed the milkshake behind her, straightened up, and poured the contents over her. Huh, that'll get her to go away. Her eyes blazed with anger and her hair was all brown and stick. Serves her right.

"Hope you enjoyed your shower," I said innocently.

"This isn't over bitch," Madoka spat and stormed out of the cafeteria, heading for the bathroom. First time I stood up to her, and it felt good. Everyone just stared in shock.

"What? Go, eat your lunch or whatever," I said whilst rolling my eyes and sat back down. I faced Yuna, who had wide eyes.

"Did you just do that?" She asked, and I nodded. Yuna squealed, "Oh my gosh, why did you do that? Scratch that, it was cool! Seeing her humiliated. I wish I had the guts to do that, but if I were you, I would've just ran away. Hey, why did you do that?

"She deserved it. She does that to everyone because she was a 'Popular'," I said, making quotation marks with my fingers, "But she mainly picks on me because of this incident two years ago,"

"What incident?"

"Not today, but I'll tell you, promise,"

"You know what's funny? You look really familiar. Even your name sounds familiar. You remind me of this girl I used to know, when I lived in Chicago," She stated.

"Yeah, I think I saw you before. And I used to live in Chicago, but then I moved here when I was six," I replied.

Yuna's eyes widened before asking, "Wait, are you that girl who was always near the swing set in elementary school and you also built a tree house with your parents.

"Yehh," I said slowly.

"Oh my god! I was the one who asked what you were doing and helped you out! And we used to hang out there sometimes!"

My eyes widened in delight. So that's why she looked so familiar. Now, I knew why. Yuna started ranting about where we should go sometimes and some shops so we could talk and catch up.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?" King asked when he slid in to the bench. Our sides were touching and it sent chills up my spine. We stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna demanded.

"What? I can't join my favorite cuz and my favorite neighbor for lunch? He faked sounding mortally offended.

"No, you can't. We're talking in girl language,"

"Fine, I'll go," King stood up to leave, but I knew he wasn't serious.

"King, I'm kidding. You can stay," Yuna apologized, and he sat back down.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much. But we found out we used to know each other,"

"Wait…how?"

"We used to both live in Chicago and went to the same school. I used to hang around the swing set and so did Yuna. One day, my dad was building a tree house and Yuna offered to help. So we weren't awesome best friends, but we knew each other," I informed him.

"Whoa. So many words. You're giving me a head ache," King said, rubbing his temple. It looked really cute.

I shoved that thought away and scoffed, "Boys. How do you live through Mrs. Strawhorn's lessons, I don't know,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" King feigned some hurt in to this sentence.

"It means boys are dumb,"

King raised an eyebrow and said one word, "Boys?"

"Fine. Men,"

He seemed happy with that and but his arms around my shoulder, which made my stomach go all fuzzy. Yuna, who was sitting opposite of us, smirked. I blushed and shrugged his arm off. Wait, blushed?

"So guys. I was thinking since its Friday, and we don't have any homework ("Hallelujah!"). You could come over and we'll have pizza night or something?" King asked us. We nodded eagerly.

Yuna and I exchanged a look and cried simultaneously, "Movie Marathon!"

"Okay, I know you guys know each other, but it's weird how you guys know and want the same things, "He said, "Whoa, I said a lot of 'knows',"

I giggled. Movie Marathon was when we watched five movies, three picked, two random. Apparently, they had a lot of movies. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. Yuna left for Gym, and King left for English.

After school, I was going to take a ride with King, as always, and now, with Yuna. We walked to our lockers for our last period, Geography.

We found someone blocking the lockers with her three sidekicks. Someone with a furious expression on her face. Someone who wanted to get rid of me and the feeling was mutual. Looks like we have to get her to leave. Time to face the wrath of the Ice Princess.

**Sorry, I just can't write anymore! It's 10:10 pm and I wrote because I felt guilty for not updating for so long! This chapter is longer than my usual ones, so hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
